


Lazy Day

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Couple Status, Implied Sexual Content, Musicalbabes, Plotless Fluff, beetlebabes, discussions, laying in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice decide today is a perfect day to do nothing. But what does that nothing entail?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece of nothing fluff, I felt we needed it to lift our spirits.

It was the sounds of a storm Beetlejuice and Lydia woke up to one wonderfully gloomy Saturday morning. The skies were gray, casting a murky glow around the room through the thin slit in the curtains. Rain spattered across the windowpane, and it was the sort of morning that made one want to stay in and sleep. But sleeping usually wasn't what they did on any day.

“So babes,” Beetlejuice began through a yawn, “What do you wanna do today?”

“I dunno,” Lydia yawned back, “What do you wanna do today? Besides me, that is,”

Beetlejuice snorted, “Y’know me so well babes,” he stretched out one arm above his head, the other sill firmly curled around his blushing breathing bride, “I dunno either though. Doesn't seem like a day worthy of us gracing with our presence.”

“Oh? But my bed is?” She raised a brow at him, still making no move to untangle herself from their embrace.

“I mean, obviously,” he joked as he pulled her tighter against him, “And at this point isn't really  _ our _ bed babes?”

“Not as far as my parents are concerned,” was her dry remark as he placed a kiss against her temple, “And I’d prefer to keep it that way until after we move out at least.”

“Pfft,” Beetlejuice scoffed, “Your parents get up to all manner of freaky stuff, probably from Red’s encouragement. Let's be real, the Maitlands are way too vanilla otherwise.”

“And yet you wanted Adam anyways,” Lydia quipped, no real malice in her tone. Beetlejuice was an incorrigible horndog, only difference was that he now focused that attention on her specifically.

“For a good time, not a long time babes,” Beetlejuice reminded her, “Not that it matters. Once I clapped eyes on you who would want anyone else?”

“Maybe someone without probable brain damage?” Lydia offered, “Seriously, did you land head first when I pushed you off the roof?”

“Guess you could say I fell  _ head over heels _ for ya babes,” he chuckled, “But even if I hadn’t, you gotta know I was already interested right?”

“Was that why you were so touchy?” Lydia asked him, “I thought you were just desperate.”

“Hell, I was,” he admitted without shame, “Didn’t make your hardass of a sell any less attractive. I’m a demon, people who aren’t scared of us are hot.”

“Right,” Lydia rolled her eyes, snuggling in deeper against his lukewarm flesh, “Are we planning on leaving the covers today or what?”

“Do you wanna?” he asked in reply. Lydia sometimes hated when he did that. All she usually wanted was an answer one way or the other. What she got was the decision put back in her hands. But in a way, she got it. One of the biggest things she had complained about shortly after letting him loose was how until him, no one had ever listened to her. How invisible she’d felt. And part of all of this was likely him trying to make sure she felt seen, and heard.

“I don’t know,” Lydia shrugged, trying not to let her temper flare, “Do you want to get up to any mischief today? Or do you wanna stay in bed?”

“Can we stay in bed naked?” leave it to him to go straight for the important questions.

“Didn’t we  _ go _ to bed naked?” Lydia looked up at him, running a few fingers against the soft fluff on his chest. The blanket had dropped down slightly past her shoulders sometime in the night, so it was a question that clearly hadn’t needed an answer.

“Go to bed, yes,” Beetlejuice agreed, “Go to sleep, not so much,” his smirk was smug and self-satisfied. She might as well have started him calling him Cheshire, the stripe motif certainly fit.

“At least not until you wore me out,” Lydia deadpanned, “You’re still not used to sleeping with a Breather are you?”

“Dead people don’t get tired,” Beetlejuice reminded her, “So usually sex doesn’t stop until we get bored. But back to staying in bed, you feeling up to doing anything today babes? Or did I wear ya out so bad you can’t walk straight?”

“Bet I can walk as straight as you can,” Lydia shot back. Beetlejuice snickered,

“I’ll take that as a no then. Alright Angel, how about we have a lazy day, and put on some old hammers for some cheap laughs?”

“Mmm,” Lydia hummed as she snuggled into her husband’s side, “Sounds like a perfect way to spend a rainy day,”

With the use of his magic they manipulated the tv on and the dvd into the player, along with getting a big bowl of popcorn ready for consumption. When the menu popped up Beetlejuice zapped the remote into Lydia’s hand from where she was laying sprawled out on his chest and stomach, using him as a full size body pillow.

“Hey Beej,” she began, turning her attention to him, “Do you know what time it is?”

“No Babes,” he replied, “What time is it?”

Lydia smirked up at him as she answered, hitting play on the DVD remote, “It’s showtime!”

It was as she said that that a huge crack of lightning struck very near to the house, lighting up the gray room brilliantly for just a brief moment. The thunder that echoed after it was unbearably loud and the tv suddenly went black. Daylight still weakly shone through the storm, but not even Beetlejuice’s magic could get the tv to work again. Lydia sighed from her position curled up against his chest,

“Looks like a power outage,” she huffed, “Adam kept  _ telling _ dad to get a generator. But apparently procrastinating on that sort of thing is yet another thing they all have in common.”

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Beetlejuice asked, clearly looking forward to cheap scares and makeouts.

Horror movies always got Lydia in the mood to be a little more carefree about who saw what they did behind closed doors. She wasn’t an exhibitionist by any means, but she had less of a moral stick up her ass. The Maitlands were good influences on her, when they were, but other times it was needless mortal prushiness that really didn’t fit with the rebellious fuck-all girl he’d met the night on the roof and spent three days with scaring the shit out of everyone.

“Well…” Lydia drawled suggestively, “Just because the movie’s out doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun,”

“What do you mean by that babes?”

She shifted around so she could face him and he hoisted her up to be at eye level with him. Lydia gave him a wry smile before leaning in. Of all the things Beetlejuice loved about sex, he wouldn’t have ever said that kissing was one of them. Kissing was usually the unfortunately necessary prelude to the good stuff, the thing you needed to do to help get the juices flowing. But, like with most things, doing it with Lydia made all the difference. He could lie here for hours with her curled up in his arms, skin against skin, just kissing. Her hands in his hair, her heartbeat echoing in his own rib cage. Languid and slow and soft… hot and rushed and heavy. Hands content to stay where they were or roaming for more flesh to ply with touch. The feeling of electricity that fired from his nonfunctioning synapses, all a manifestation of his somewhat working brain. The sensations of nails, of goosebumps rising, of the little sighs and sounds she made in the back of her throat, that she coaxed out of his. He loved all of it, because it was Lydia.

She broke apart for air and gave him a dreamy smile. He suspected he had as dopey a grin on his face and he cuddled her closer. Lydia, his Lydia, his beautiful, blessed Lydia. Their foreheads rested together as she breathed, and she gently rubbed the tip of her nose against his. Lydia positively glowed in the murky lighting, a fallen angel in the devil’s grasp. It was a fact of… well, life he supposed that most times he wondered how in Hell he’d gotten so lucky not only to have her as a friend, but as his wife, and his lover. He’d never truly realized what the difference between them was, despite what the countless partners who’d died only to find themselves still married to their first spouses had told him. But everything had made sense when he’d finally realized why he had pulled the whole green-card stunt. It hadn’t been about wanting out, hell, it hadn’t even been about wanting to be seen and adored. It had been about wanting Lydia, the one who made everything better for him. The one who made him laugh, made him cry, shown him how to actually  _ feel _ , as opposed to the very convincing facsimile he’d practiced over the centuries banished to the mortal world.

And when she’d forgiven him, and he’d made the attempt of letting her go in return, it had perhaps been the hardest thing he’d ever done in his afterlife, but up to that point the most selfless. How could he not? She’d shown him what it meant to live, it was only fair he give her the chance to do the same. It hadn’t worked, by any means. He’d missed her too much to stay away. But he’d never thought she’d have felt the same, never thought she would want him around, and even if she did, that she could never see him anything more than her “creepy old guy” of a best friend. When she’d kissed him that first time, he’d been so shocked, he’d disappeared and hid out on the roof for about three days.

Lydia pulled back from nibbling at his jawline to look at him. It wasn't normally like Beetlejuice to lay there like a man embalmed when they were making out. But he also had a tendency to overthink, and be triggered to do so by the oddest of things. It was a wonder how Lydia had ever fallen in love with this total goofball. She'd only had very vague approximations of what she wanted out of life, particularly in the romance department. A love like her parents had had would have been nice. But her father, for all his flaws, was pretty much one of a kind. At least as far as normal men loving weird women went. Most tried to change the other, and usually not in a good way. But Beetlejuice knew what it meant to never be good enough as one was, so he was usually more than willing to accept people as they were. Yes, he had tried to change the Maitlands, but to be honest they couldn't scare a fly even now, and they had wanted their house back. So really, that was something where the intention had been helpful for them, and it hadn't worked anyways so he'd given up and let them be themselves.

It had been an odd realization, when he came back. How much she had missed his presence. Three days wasn't enough to get addicted to anyone, but was it enough to be fond of someone? Lydia honestly didn't know. But regardless, she'd never been so happy as when she'd discovered he was still hanging around. And from there, he’d begun to fill her heart the same way her mother had presumably filled her father’s, how the Maitlands and Delia now did.

And now they had ended up here. Really and truly married. More or less. At the very least very much in a committed relationship. And Lydia realized Beetlejuice wasn't the only one with a tendency to overthink. She stifled a giggle and placed a kiss against his nose.

“Hey,” she gently broke into his thoughts, “We’re supposed to be making out here, but it kinda feels like I'm the one doing all the work,”

“Sorry babes,” Beetlejuice apologized, “I was just thinkin’”

“About what?”

“What a lucky son of a bitch I am to have you in my life… unlife… you get the idea.”

“And having met your mother I can very much say that statement is true,” Lydia gently booped him, “So if you wanna  _ keep _ being that lucky son of a bitch, I’d suggest you get back to work,”

They shared another couple of kisses and then her direction moved along his jaw. She was so caught up in what she was doing that while she registered he was speaking, felt the vibrations of his vocal chords buzz against the lining of his throat, she didn't actually  _ hear _ what he was saying.

“Hm?” She paused long enough to rise and look him in the eye, “What did you say?”

“I said,” he paused and looked a little embarrassed at having to repeat himself but he took a deep breath and sighed, “I know this is probably a bad time but… can I marry you for real?”

Lydia paused, and blinked, “What?” she asked, certain she’d heard him wrong.

“Don’t make me say it a third time Lyds,” he joked, an attempt at a smile only managing to tug at one corner of his lips.

“But the third time’s the charm,” Lydia shot back with a stupid smile of her own.

“Ha, very funny,” Beetlejuice grumbled, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna be a cocktease about this too,” he groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and reaching up to cover his eyes with an arm, “Goddamn I’m never gonna die this down,”

“I think you may, in fact,” Lydia teased, “At the very least, sooner than that time I made you turn all pink,”

“We agreed you weren’t gonna bring that up again!”

“We did, but since you insist on complaining…” Lydia shrugged, shifting so she braced her weight on one arm even as she still lay atop him, “Look, do you want an answer, or not?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know!” Beetlejuice exclaimed, “Leave me alone,”

“Hard to do when we were literally just in the middle of making out,” Lydia pointed out, “You were the one who proposed and made everything weird.”

“Fuck,”

“And here I thought that was what we were  _ supposed _ to be doing,” Lydia teased. When Beetlejuice said nothing she rolled her eyes and sighed fondly, “Yes,”

The demon lifted his arm off his eyes and used it to prop his head up enough to look at her. A brow was raised as he repeated, “Yes?”

“Yes silly,” she booped him on the nose, “I would love to marry you again. For real this time.”

“Y-you would?” he sounded incredulous, and rightfully so to be honest. The last time it had seemingly been this easy to convince her of matrimony she’d split only to come back and murder him. And, while he’d later admitted to her he’d honestly been impressed with that con, and the maiming murder thing had really done very little to quell his demonic libido, Lydia was certain it hadn’t come without its little share of baggage. No wonder he was looking for the angle that came with this. Fool him once, shame on her, fool him twice… well, you got the idea.

“Yes Beej, I would,” Lydia reassured him, “For real, no green card, no backstabbing, no murder. Just you, and me, and wedding bells.”

“But…” he paused, looking at her as though seeking out deception, “why?”

Lydia shrugged, “I don’t know,” she answered, “I obviously don’t mean right now, or any time in the near future. There’s still a lot I want to see, to  _ do _ . But… you’re my best friend, my partner, I want you to be there with me. And one day, I want us to take that step together.”

“So why wait?” he wanted to know

“You’re telling me that you think letting a proposal like that just slip out of your mouth makes you honestly believe you’re ready to  _ really _ be married?” Lydia raised a brow at him.

She knew he was impulsive, marriage of “convenience” three days into meeting someone. Then again, since they knew each other so much better now she supposed she could understand why he thought waiting was pointless. But it was one thing to  _ get _ married, it was quite another thing to  _ be _ married. And yes, technically they already  _ were _ married, but it wasn't as if they acted like it. The married element was more of a legal afterthought in regards to their relationship. Semantics, since they acted more like a couple still courting than one who had bound themselves together.

“Why wait?” Beetlejuice asked her, hands resting at her hips and gently kneading at the flesh of her ass, “I got nothin’ but time I know, but you… I wanna spend every moment I can with ya. I mean, I know it's redundant since we’re already married n’all. But hell, I wanna see ya walkin’ down the aisle without the plan to murder me sparklin’ in yer eyes. I wanna remember that day for the rest of eternity.”

Lydia sighed, “You know,” she began, “For a demon you're awfully romantic,”

“Only for you babes,” Beetlejuice assured her, “‘Sides, don’t think most normies would find my methods… “romantic”.”

“Perhaps disturbed would be a more accurate description,” Lydia allowed, “I mean, how many people would find the promise of dead roses and a picnic and sex in a crypt romantic?”

“You would, and ya did,” Beetlejuice laughed, “Man, that was one fun outing,”

“Mm,” Lydia hummed, cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “It was,”

All other conversation was forgotten as they began making out. The sounds of the storm continued on in the background, later drowned out by the quiet moans and rustling of more amorous activities. When they once again settled into satisfied exhaustion Beetlejuice conjured a smoky red ring and slipped it onto Lydia’s finger, sealing it with a kiss. Lydia sleepily looked at the toke and smiled, but asked him,

“What’s this for?”

“A promise,” Beetlejuice told her, “I know you said y’didn’t wanna get married now, but I ain’t afraid t’let everyone know I’m committed to ya,”

“Neither am I,” Lydia gave him one final kiss, “Should we tell my parents about us tomorrow?”

“Depends,” Beetlejuice mused, “Y’wanna give him a heart attack or not?”

“Hm…” Lydia hummed as she snuggled back into him, “Good point, we’ll talk more about it tomorrow. For now,” she yawned, “Le’s get some sleep. Night buggaboo,”

“Night angel,”

And Beetlejuice listened to the sounds of Lydia falling asleep on him. It was strange to think of how he’d gone from making out with Lydia to proposing to her again to actually putting an engagement ring on her finger after getting her to top him while he watched her work him over. Best lazy day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading, until next time Netherlings!


End file.
